


Forgetful

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Implied sexy time, M/M, implied dominant Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin forgets things sometimes - good thing Ori's there to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> Tagath's birthday was yesterday, so I figured I'd at least _try_ to make them something.

Thorin woke up in panic; his first thought was that he was terribly late for work. Never again should he let his lover talk him into going out to the pub on a sunday eve. He shouldn’t have had so much to drink.

“Ori, where are my pants?” He fumbled around in his wardrobe, looking around on the floor, unable to find the pair he wanted. “I’m late for work!”

As if he’d been waiting outside the door, Ori stuck his head into the room and gave the older man a sly grin. “You’re not late, I called in and told them you were terribly sick.”

He gaped in shock. “What? Why would you do that?”

Ori calmly walked into the room, placing a tray full of food - Thorin’s breakfast, surely - on the bedside table and then took his lover’s hand and led him back to the bed. “Because you work too hard, you need to rest sometimes.”

Thorin opened his mouth to protest, but Ori held up a hand to silence him. “Not to mention the fact that it’s your birthday.”

At this, he looked terribly confused, sitting half-naked on his bed with Ori holding his hand. “It is?”

“See, you’ve worked so hard you’ve forgotten your own birthday. Now, have your breakfast while I fetch your first birthday present.” Ori got up, first gesturing toward the tray and then moving toward the door. “Then I’ll rip those boxers off of you and give you the second birthday present. You may need another day off work after that present though.”

Thorin leaned back onto the bed, a wide grin on his face as he imagined what Ori had planned.


End file.
